Burst My Pipes
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: Tree Hill High's Pipes have burst canceling school. How do Nathan and Haley spend their day? written for nhlovenest


**Title:**Burst My Pipes  
**Author:** Laura  
**Pairing/Character(s):** Nathan/Haley  
**Rating: **Adult  
**Disclaimer:** still don't own One Tree Hill. What a shame.  
Word Count:  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** set during season 2 before the whole Chris mess.  
**Summary: **Rain causes the school's pipe to break. Nathan and Haley have their fun.  
**Author's Notes:** this is my 2nd attempt on this site and at smut in general. I hope I've done better. Please comment. I need to know how to improve my writing. Also, should I name it "Burst My Pipes" or "Dancing in the Rain?" Comment me on what you think.

Silence. Peaceful silence. All that's thought of right now is Nathan shirtless on the beach. Haley's mind continued to dream until the tap-tapping on the windows became too much for her to bear.

"Stupid rain," Haley thought and walked over to the living room. It was apparent there was no way she was going to get any sleep; she might as well make herself useful. When she sleepily made her way into the room, she glanced over at the clock and discovered that it was only 5:30. So, she decided to flip on Channel 1, the 24-hour news station.

"We have some breaking news to report," the woman's voice blared as Haley turned on the television. "The excessive amount of rain has caused a pipe to burst at Tree Hill High, and water has flooded some parts of the school. Principal Turner made the call to news stations himself; school is canceled for all those at Tree Hill High."

Haley jumped up and down but withheld her scream so to not wake Nathan. Since they haven't been married that long, this was going to be their first school's-cancelled day together. She knew the best way to start the day off was to make him a good breakfast. He was going to need all the energy he could get for what she wanted to do today.

After the breakfast began cooking, Haley turned her attention to the atmosphere. She just needed everything to be perfect. She quickly straightened up the mess left by all of Nathan's "bros" who always chose the apartment as their meeting place. After that, she got out a couple candles and scattered them across the room. The food was then done and placed on plates. All that was left was to wait for Nathan to get his lazy ass out of bed.

Nathan lazily walked into the kitchen, his eyes still partially closed, until the smell of French toast practically knocked him out. Apparently, Haley got up early to cook for him. Nathan still couldn't put his fingers on why she chose today, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

"Yum," Nathan grumbled reaching for the plate of French toast laid out in front of him.

"Nope, not until you turn on the T.V.," Haley commanded.

"But," Nathan began.

"It's either turn on the T.V. or no breakfast."

"Ugh, fine," Nathan said and went over to the T.V. and turned it on. As soon as he realized there was no school, he practically tackled Haley with hugs and kisses.

After Nathan had regained his composure, he took one look at the French toast, and the composure he had just built up went out the window. He attacked the food, downing it in about two minutes flat.

"I'm glad you liked it," Haley chuckled, "but I hope you like this better." Haley started placing kisses along Nathan's neck, his one weak spot (at least the only one other people can see). Before they both went completely over the edge, Haley took her lips off of Nathan and ran outside.

Nathan knew what he wanted needed so he chased Haley all the way until he finally caught up with her well outside of the apartment.

"Such a sucker for the neck," Haley said as a smirk crept its way across her lips. Nathan was always flashing Haley a smirk so Haley subconsciously developed a smirk of her own. Being married to Nathan did have its side effects.

Nathan leaned in for a passionate kiss, but Haley denied him any peck at all. She knew her planned, and she'd be damned if Nathan deny her of her pleasure.

"You may be lucky but you're not that lucky," Haley confidently spoke. "I didn't come out here to make out with you; I came out to dance."

"Dd-dance?" Nathan confusedly questioned.

"Yes dance. It's raining, there's no school, I'm happy, and it just makes sense. Now, are you going to be a party pooper or are you going to join me?"

"Hales, you know I can't dance."

"It doesn't matter. There's a dancer in everyone. The key is to be free and uninhabited. The rest will come to you. Please."

Damn, Nathan was screwed. She could get him to cave on everything. He was going to be more soaked than he already was, out in public where any car 

passing by can see him, and dancing absolutely horridly. But he'd be with his wife which is more than worth it.

Nathan came out of his thoughts and saw Haley jumping around the lawn, dancing like there's no tomorrow. He couldn't believe his eyes. Haley was usually so reserved in public. He never thought she would dance where everyone could see her. Not that he was complaining. Nathan was growing harder and harder watching his wife dance in the lawn in her pjs. Come to think of it, that meant she didn't have a bra on.

Nathan immediately moved to get a better view of his wife, all of her. Damnit, she wore the thick fabric so Nathan didn't get the view his throbbing member needed.

Haley could read her husband like a book. She knew that once he got hard enough there was almost nothing he wouldn't do to get what his penis needed.

Sure enough, Haley felt two arms grab her waist and attempt to grind her. Then, Nathan jolted himself into Haley, trying to dry hump her. Haley couldn't help but chuckle at her husband's stupidity. Did he really think she was that easy? Okay, so most of the time she was but this was different. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it.

"Nathan, this isn't dancing. I told you, no sex until you dance."

"Aww Hales, isn't this close enough?"

"Nope. I think you know what dancing is, and I think you might want to start otherwise your little buddy down there might explode."

"You're just loving this aren't you?"

"You know it, now dance."

Nathan decided fighting/charming was pointless. So, he got up the nerve and began his attempt at dancing (if you could call it that).

Haley couldn't help but laugh at her husband dancing what looked to be the electric slide on crack. But since he was trying, Haley decided to join him and well "reward" him later.

"Are we done yet?" Nathan whined.

"Fine, we can go in," Haley caved. They both began their trek to the door to their apartment, stopping short when they realized the one thing they forgot.

"Haley, please tell me you didn't forget the keys."

"I didn't forget the keys. I just didn't remember them."

"Hales."

"Oh, quit whining. I have an idea," Haley admonished and took Nathan's hand. She then led him around the apartment to the back. Sure enough, there was an awning plenty big enough for the both of them to fit under and where no one would be able to see them. The only problem was that there were pipes and a whole bunch of other utility stuff for the apartment.

"This'll do," Nathan said and pulled Haley under the awning. Haley laughed when she realized what was around her.

"What ?" Nathan asked, curious about Haley's sudden outburst.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how ironic it is that the whole reason we are here is because a few pipes burst, and now we are about to make love around a bunch of pipes."

"What's even more ironic is how a pipe bursting is about to cause your pipe to burst."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well then burst my pipe Mr. Scott."

"As you wish my lady," Nathan said before crashing his lips on Haley's. In a matter of seconds, Nathan's lips had opened Haley's and were furiously devouring Haley's taste.

Haley had about had it of holding back. She didn't need kisses or time. What she needed was her husband and now. 

To speed things up, Haley not so gently placed her husband's hand on the edge of her shirt. Nathan smirked, knowing now that he was in control.

"Let's take each moment one at a time," Nathan mumbled between neckline kisses on Haley.

"But I -AH- can't," Haley screeched when her lover found her soft spot. It still amazed both Haley and Nathan about how quickly they could undo each other.

Haley decided that the only way she could get things going was to do something herself. So, she slid her hand under Nathan's pajama pants and boxers and gripped his rock hard length. She continued to tease him until she felt his hands come around hers and remove her from his erotic member.

"We don't want this to be over already do we?" Nathan questioned.

"No, but if you don't pick up the pace I'm going to die."

"Fair enough, but I just wanted you to see what it's been like for me this whole morning. Not very fun when you're the victim, now is it Mrs. James-Scott?"

"No. Now, let's go!"

Nathan didn't need any more telling. He ripped off her shirt almost instantly and began to work his hands up her until they reached her breasts which he cupped and kneaded harder and harder until he decided it was time for his mouth to get in on the action. He placed his lips around Haley's fully erect right breast, sucking and biting on it while his hand gave her left one attention.

He continued to do this until his body ached for more. To satisfy his needs, he moved his hands from Haley's breasts until they were in between her legs. So caught up in wanting to touch Haley, Nathan almost forgot that Haley was still wearing pants. Realizing this, he gently aided Haley in ridding herself of the rest of her clothes.

Haley was happy to strip down for her husband, but if she had to strip, damnit, he had to too. Haley really wasn't in the mood for any of her husband's teasing bullshit so she just ripped his pants and boxers off for him.

Now that they were both naked, it was a battle for dominance and Nathan wasn't going to concede to his wife after all the shit she's put him through. To gain control, Nathan flipped Haley so she was lying on the bed with him on top. One point for Team Nathan.

"Now – did – you – honestly – think – I – would – give – in – that – easily?" Haley asked while trailing kisses all down Nathan's front stopping short of the jackpot she knew he desired. With those kisses, Haley had Nathan where she needed him and flipped him over when he was just weak enough not to realize that she had control. Tie score going into the home stretch.

"Hales, we've been doing what you want all day. Please, just let me have this," Nathan pleaded, showcasing his puppy dog face. Game set match, Nathan Scott.

Haley decided to relinquish control, and let Nathan slowly enter her. Nathan was in no rush because he wanted to savor every moment of being inside of Haley that he could. But at the same time, if he didn't pick things up he might die. So, he eventually picked up pace, pumping faster and faster.

As Nathan picked up speed, Haley's mouth picked up volume. She went from gasping to saying "Nathan" repeatedly to screaming "Fuck me Nathan, harder, harder!"

Haley's screaming led Nathan so close to his high that it was scary. But neither party was there just yet. To help speed the process up, Nathan removed one of his hands from the breast it was currently cupping and slid a finger inside Haley's other opening.

Before Nathan got all the way in, Haley was hardly undone, screaming so high that she probably just invented a new octave in music. Haley's scream was just enough to send Nathan over the edge, but instead of screaming he groaned as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.

Once both had calmed down, Nathan couldn't help but chuckle as he thought about the irony of the situation.

"What?" Haley asked. Since when was their sex life so damn funny?

"On nothing," Nathan smirked, "I just totally burst your pipes. Maybe we need to miss a day of school so the repair man, aka me, can fix you up."

"You think you're so funny don't you?"

"You know I am, honey."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell you what just for that you're never in charge again."

"You know you can't live up to that because all it takes is one kiss and one touch for me to burst your…"

The sentence was never completed. 


End file.
